Blind Spot
by hppastry60
Summary: What happens when James Adams suddenly realises he is attracted to someone? Someone he probably shouldn't pursue? Someone who has always been in his blind spot? A comical tale full of passion and sex. Contains smut.


18-year old James Adams impatiently rapped his knuckles on the door of his sister's room at CHERUB campus. He glanced around, hoping that no one would spot him and ask what he was doing outside his sister's door. He banged his fist again. What the hell was keeping her? She was probably doing this on purpose to annoy him, the little she-demon. She wanted someone to catch him and find out what had happened to him.

It had all been the result of a brief fling with another CHERUB girl a few weeks ago; they'd hooked up, had a nice time and then James had said goodbye. Why should she assume that he wanted to do it again? It wasn't his fault that she had become infuriated when he started avoiding her, and she was becoming clingy. James didn't want that kind of commitment, not after his break-up with Kerry. Anyway, the girl had grown so angry with him that she had resulted to thieving his boxers; his lucky boxers as it happened. She had kept his boxers hostage until he agreed to go out with her, and probably done lot's of weird stuff to them as well. Luckily, she had eventually given in and relinquished the kidnapped boxers to Lauren, James' sister. That was why James was standing outside his sister's room, to retrieve his lucky boxers.

Eventually, the door opens Lauren Adams stands in the doorway. Like James, she has blond hair, but she is three years younger than him. "How can I help you?" she asks smugly. James didn't want to remain in the corridor any longer than was necessary and pushed past Lauren. "Oi, don't push past me," she exclaimed, with her hands on her hips. But he wasn't listening as he was already looking for his boxers. He wanted to get out of there as quickly as possible.

"Right, where are they? Where are my lucky boxers?" he demanded, his eyes scanning suitcases half-packed on Lauren's bed. Most of the CHERUB kids, including James, were going on an official holiday to a Spanish island in a few days and he needed to pack his lucky boxers. He grumbled at a small bikini poking out of one of the suitcases and hid it under the covers instead. "So, where are my boxers?"

Lauren scowled at him, and repacked the bikini, locking the clasps of the suitcase firmly. "Your boxers, pig, are currently in my bathroom."

"Your bathroom?" James repeated, confused.

"Yes, they're drying. But you can't-" she began to say, but James had already gone to the bathroom door, muttering about why his boxers need drying and a stupid girl.

James barged into the bathroom and suddenly froze. A piercing scream assaulted his ears. It came from the girl James was now staring at in shock, who had only a pair of towels to cover her, one wrapped around her torso and one around her hair. His eyes automatically raked the almost naked girl's body. Sopping wet brown hair escaped from her towel, and a large cleavage poked out the top of her other towel, water still dripping on it casually. The large swelling of her chest pushed against the towel and two tanned, muscular legs appeared at the bottom. Her body made James' crotch area start to itch and he felt like whipping her towel off. James also noticed her adorable brown eyes, widened in surprise.

James quickly recognised her and tried not to scream himself, as he snapped out of his stupor. The girl he had been checking out was Lauren's best friend Bethany, who also happened to be someone James disliked and who disliked James. And he had been attracted to her! Still was according to a certain appendage on his body. Man, he had a problem.

But a small hand grabbed him roughly and James was dragged out of the room and away from the pretty girl by Lauren. "JAMES! Get out of there! Bethany's having a shower!" Lauren chastised him shutting the bathroom door.

"You should have warned me!"

"I tried to warn you but no, as always you just went charging in," Lauren scolded, poking her brother in the chest. She ducked back into the bathroom, and held a pair of boxers like they were a radioactive material. "You should be ashamed. Here are your boxers, now please leave and try not to upset any more girls, although I won't hold my breath." She tossed him the boxers and James hurried out of her room.

As soon as the door, shut behind him he let out a deep sigh and leaned against the wall. He rubbed his growing bulge uncomfortably, and tried not think about what he had just witnessed. He had actually felt attracted to Bethany Parker. And despite his longing, there was nothing he could do about this desire. Not only did he not like her, but she did not like him. She would probably be especially angry after what had just occurred. There was also the fact that would be teased mercilessly by everyone if they found out who he had feelings for.

But hopefully this attraction would soon dissipate. After all, it was natural for a boy to be attracted to a girl when she is wearing so little. He wasn't attracted to Bethany, it was just a hormonal thing. It would be different when he saw her in clothes again. It won't last. Great, now he was thinking of Bethany putting on clothes.

"Excuse me, but why are you holding those boxers," asked a small boy, who had crept up on him. He mentally berated himself for not leaving as soon as possible, and for ever sleeping with that girl.


End file.
